Your heart will never lie but you will!
by lovelynebula
Summary: Laley! I am not good a summarys, but here ya go. Lucas and Haley realize new feelings for eachother.
1. chap 1

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)

Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)

Lucas and Haley have know each other all their lives.  They had been each others first at everything except for being each others boyfriend or girlfriend and they haven't hooked up yet.

Sunday

Lucas: Hales I don't know what to do. I picked Brooke and I am still confused.

Haley: Confused about what? ( she said sarcastically)

L: I like Brooke, but I also like Peyton.  Peyton opened up to me and really expressed her emotions which she has never done to anyone before.  Brooke is fun beautiful and everything a guy could want, but I don't know if that's what I want.

H: (starting to feel the tears in her eyes form she quickly made an excuse to leave) I gotta run, I have to finish a paper ( and she just left not waiting for a reply)

L: (before he could say anything she was gone) What just happened here? ( he asked himself aloud and rolled over thinking about his own problems.)

H POV: (as soon as she got out the door she let the tears flow and began to walk home) What am I doing? I thought I was over him a long time ago.

FLASHBACK:

Seventh Grade at One Tree Hill Middle

H: I can't believe I am actually doing this she thought to herself and she shoved the not in Lucas's locker. It read:

Dear Lucas:

          I have known you for a longest time. I have always felt that there was something between us and I really like you. Come and Talk to me before school!

                                                                             Your Know Who

Haley walked back to her locker which was about 10ft away from his and waited. When Lucas walked in the door she pretended to be busy getting out her books. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him read the note and start toward her with a smile on his face her heart began to race.  

L: You'll never guess what I got.

H: What did you get? ( she asked trying to hold back her excitement)

L: A Love note. The person didn't sign it but I know who it is from!

H: Who!

L: Julie

H: ( her heart began to break he didn't even realize what was happening to her. Julie was a friend of theirs that they had known since they were little, but she wasn't as close to Lucas as Haley was. Julie also liked Lucas and he secretly liked her too.) That's great! (she said choking back the tears)

L: I'll talk to ya later, I have to go and find her before school (and he walked away not knowing how much pain he had caused)

Hayley just shut her locker and ran to the bathroom and cried. It was then that she realized that he would never see her as more than a friend.

Later that same day Lucas had ran up to me and told me that he and Julie were going out. They didn't last more than two months because Julie's father was transferred and they had to move to NY.  While they were together Haley put on a  brave face and Lucas never found out how she really felt for him.

END FLASHBACK

H POV (cont):

(That was years ago and she thought that she had worked through her feelings, she thought she was happy just being his best friend, but she was wrong and didn't know what was going to happen next) Haley walked the rest of the way home in silence only with her thoughts and the tears that were slowly flowing down her cheek like water on a waterfall. The thought that kept running through her mind was why am I so jealous I have Nathan now?


	2. chap 2

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Next Day: Monday  
  
Haley spent the rest of the night thinking about what she was going to do. She finally decided she would just get over it and move on and enjoy being with Nathan. When Haley got to school she found Lucas waiting against her locker with a smile. L: Hey what's up You left rather quickly last night. H: Nothing much I just had to finish up some homework (she lied) L: Oh ok ( not really being convinced but not wanting to push the subject) H: So did you work out your problems last night? L: Yeah I called Brooke last night and she really opened up to me telling me things that she had never told anyone before except maybe for Peyton. I decided to stay with Brooke because I think she is different from what everyone thinks of her. H: That's great I gotta go to the Library and Tutor Nathan I promised him i would meet him there. (She avoided his gaze because he could tell when she was lying and walked away) L; Okay Bye  
  
On the Way to the Library Haley met up with Nathan and he wanted her help so she went with him and answered all his questions. 


	3. chap 3

Chapter #3  
  
Later that day:  
  
Haley had hung around with Nathan for the rest of the day. Only talking to Lucas when she couldn't avoid him At The Diner: L: Haley talk to me. I know something is up I can read you like a book.  
  
H: I can't talk now Lucas I have to get home and do things for my mom.  
  
L: BULL you are avoiding me and I know it now tell me What is going on? Why won't you talk to me. ( slightly annoyed )  
  
H: "I am not avoiding you" she lied "I was just spending time with Nathan remember we are going out now. I haven't seen him a lot lately and I figured we should hang out more. I...  
  
L: So.. He can get over it you are my best friend and...  
  
H: (hearing him call her his best friend she knew what she had to say) Stop before you say anything let me say what I have to say first.  
  
L: Fine go ahead  
  
H: This is difficult to say but I have to say it. ( she saw a look of concern come across Lucas's face and knew she had to get this over with and quick) You know how since we were little we have spent almost every single day together give or take a couple?  
  
L: Yeah and I loved every single day  
  
H: Well now that I am going out with Nathan I need to spend more time with him and I can't do that if I spend every single day with you. I think we need to spend less time together to work on both of our relationships You just...  
  
L:( he cut her off not wanting to hear anymore) I thought you were my best friend and now you want to ditch me for my brother that I hate? ( he started to get up to leave but haley grabbed his arm)  
  
H: No that's not it and your know it You just started going out with Brooke and you two need to spend time together just like Nathan and I. I still want to spend time with you but I want to spend time with Nathan also I know you don't like him but he is good for me and I really like him.  
  
L: you want to see less of me fine. Call me when you can pry yourself away from my brother. ( he knew he caused her pain and regretted saying every word that had just come out of his mouth but she had caused him pain too)  
  
H: Lucas wait she tried to run out the door after him but he was to quick. ( she just watched with tears in her eyes as her best friend drove away. She started to walk home and began to think trying not to cry but she couldn't stop herself.) I know this will end up being best I will talk to him when he cools down maybe tomorrow, but she knew in the back of her head that it wouldn't be tomorrow when she talked to him again it would be longer than that, she didn't know just how long though) 


	4. chap 4

Chapter 4  
  
It had been almost a week since Haley and Lucas had talked.  
  
H: I have tried to call Lucas so many times but all he does is ignore me and when he does pick up he hangs up on me before I get the chance to say anything to him.  
  
P: I know its hard on you Haley, but think how he must feel when you told him that you didn't want to hang out with him as much.  
  
H: I have thought about it and it tears me apart every time I think about how I hurt him last Monday. It was better for all of us and I had to make that decision because there was no way Lucas would have.  
  
P: I talked to Nathan the other day and you two haven't been spending that much time together, since that fight with Lucas. How are you two doing I can see that Nathan is really falling for you, but I don't want to see either of you get hurt if something happens.  
  
H: I like Nathan a lot and I love spending time with him, he is a different person around me he opens up to me and tells me things. He even started to be nicer to Lucas and they have a mutual agreement not to fight that much anymore. I would hate to be the one to ruin it for them.  
  
P: How would you ruin it for them if you hang out with Lucas and Nathan then nothing will go wrong. You and Lucas have been friends forever and you have worked through everything. I see the way he looks at you and I know he cares for you a lot.  
  
H: That's the thing he just cares about me.  
  
P: What's wrong with that I would love to have friend who cares about me as much as Lucas does, but what is wrong with him caring.  
  
H: There's nothing wrong forget about it.  
  
P: No you have already given me so much you have to tell me the rest now.  
  
H: fine but you can't tell anyone.  
  
P: Trust me I won't say anything to anyone not even Brooke unless you say that it is ok. (Just then Lucas walked up but he heard Peyton and Haley talking and stood behind the corner so he could hear what was going on.)  
  
H: Ok hear it goes. I love the fact that he cares about me so much I always have, but lately I have realized that I love him.  
  
P: OOOOHHHH this is better than I thought do go on.  
  
H: I love him so much that's why I can't spend a lot of time with Lucas anymore because things have changed. (Lucas hearing all of this felt his world shatter his best friend was in love with his brother and didn't want to hang out with him anymore he just walked away not knowing what to do)  
  
P: Wow Haley that is deep I always thought there was something between you two.  
  
H: I love Lucas, but he will never see me as more than a friend and she explained what happened in the seventh grade. After ending the story Haley just sat there and looked at her books.  
  
P: You need to tell Lucas how you feel about him and tel Nathan something before he falls head over heals in love with you. By not telling him you are not only hurting yourself but also him and his future.  
  
H: I think your right, but I don't know what I want to do about Nathan I really do like him a lot I guess I'll think about it over the weekend and do something on Monday. Thanks for all your help you are a great friend I really needed someone to talk to and who knows this may be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.  
  
P: Your welcome and your right it is nice to be able to talk to someone that isn't on the cheerleading squad and isn't obsessed with guys. I'll talk to ya later I have to go meet Jake.  
  
H: OK bye. How are things going between you and Jake these days?  
  
P: They are wonderful and I love being with him and Jenny. Bye (and she walked off with a huge smile on her face.)  
  
Haley knew she needed to do something soon about Nathan because she didn't want to lead him on when her heart wasn't in the relationship so she went in search of hi still not quite sure what she was going to say to him. 


	5. chap 5

Chapter 5  
  
Haley just spotted Nathan standing at his locker with a group of friends. Lucas who was looking for Haley to talk to her and figure this whole thing out saw Haley walking up to Nathan.  
  
N: hey Babe how are things your way? As he pulled her into a hug and kiss. (Lucas saw this and felt his heartbreak he didn't know why but he had to get out of there to think. Suddenly all these feelings were showing up that he hadn't realized he had felt before and just walked away)  
  
H: Good Look I need to talk to you.( As she motioned to his friends.) Meet me in the tutoring center in ten minutes she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
N: (not really knowing what was up he agreed and since he was worried he quickly departed from his friends) I'll see ya later guys I gotta go. (And went to see what was wrong)  
  
Nathan just walked into the Library in search of Haley he spotted her over in the corner and went and sat down.  
  
H: before you say anything I have to tell you something and it is very difficult because I care a lot for you and I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
N: Haley what's going on here?  
  
H: I'm trying to tell you, but you have to promise not to interrupt me until I'm done talking.  
  
N: Okay I promise ( still a little unsure of what was going on)  
  
H: I like you Nathan I really do, but my heart belongs to someone else and it always will. I am sorry to do this to you but I have gotten to know the real you and I really want to be friends if that is what you want.  
  
N: I like you, but I am not sure if I can be just friends with you, you brought out the good in me and no one else can see it. H: that's not true Peyton even told me that she had noticed a difference in you and I know other people do too. You will find another girl for you one that is right for you. I will still tutor you because I like hanging out with you but I can't be your girlfriend I am so sorry to do this to you.  
  
N: it's okay he said (putting on a brave face trying not to show just how much pain he was in) So who is this guy that has stolen your heart?  
  
H: It's no one that you know and that doesn't matter.  
  
N: It's Lucas isn't it? (He knew the answer before he even asked but he wanted to hear it form her first)  
  
H: Yes it's Lucas, but he doesn't know that I like him he just sees me as a friend and I think that is all I will ever be to him. He has Brooke now what does he want with me? N: don't even think that you are better than Brooke could ever be for Lucas he doesn't get that twinkle in his eye when ever he sees her like I see when you walk into a room he is in. You need to tell Lucas and soon I know he feels the same way about you as you do him, but he needs to hear what you feel from you.  
  
H: thanks Nathan I am really glad that you and I can be friends and don't worry I won't tell anyone how sensitive you can be she joked.  
  
N: thanks Haley that means a lot( he said sarcastically) I think your right I am happy just being friends and don't be to hard on Lucas after all he is only a man and you know how we guys can act sometimes:-)  
  
H: Thanks for everything ( she got up and hugged him)  
  
N: bye he said getting up and walking out of the Library.  
  
Haley sat there for a while and decided that everyone was right and she need to find a way to tell Lucas how she felt.  
  
Meanwhile not knowing that Lucas was walking by the library on his way out of school she got up to go home. When she walked outside she saw Lucas and not wanting to face him yet she started to walk away when she heard Brooke. What Haley didn't know was that Lucas was having the same thoughts when he met up with Brook and when he saw her he decided he needed to break up with her  
  
B: Hey boyfriend what are we doing tonight?(she walked up to Lucas and pushed him against the wall and passionately kissed him) (When Haley saw this she ran down out the school in the other direction crying not thinking that she was to late and that Lucas had already found happiness)  
  
L: (he pushed Brooke away who didn't notice a thing and said) Look Brooke we need to talk.  
  
B: What's going on?(completely oblivious to the fact that he was acting different)  
  
L: I have a lot of feelings that I need to work through and I don't want to string you along. I like you Brooke I really do, but my heart is with someone else and I don't want you to get even more hurt if I don't end this now.  
  
B: I don't understand how can you not like me I am what every guy wants and you have the nerve to turn me down. Well you just lost the best ting n your Life Lucas Scott and you will never get me back. ( with that she just walked away most likely in search of Tim)  
  
Lucas just went home after that and tried to sort through his feelings not knowing what Haley had just seen. 


	6. chap 6

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Keith had just finished talking to a customer about work that had to be done when he walked into his office and saw Lucas sitting there with a sad look on his face.  
  
K: Wow man what happened to you, you look like shit no offense.  
  
L: Gee thanks for that wonderful compliment it meant a lot to me (he said sarcastically)  
  
K: Okay spill what happened?  
  
L: Haley and I had a fight and I haven't talked to her for a week. Last Monday she said that she didn't want to spend as much time with me as she had been for the past couple of years.  
  
K: Wait, why would Haley say something like that you two are best buds  
  
L: She said she needed to spend more time with Nathan but I don't believe her she wouldn't look me in the eyes.  
  
K: Have you talked to her since then I know she probably wants to talk to me.  
  
L: I was going to go find her today, but when I saw her she was kissing Nathan and I just left. I started to feel all these emotions that I have never felt before and I don't know what to do Keith.  
  
Just then Karen walked in to talk to Keith and noticed Lucas and how bad he looked. She ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
Ka: Honey what's wrong what happened? (She questioned him with fear in her eyes)  
  
L: I'm fine I was just talking to Keith and now I'm done so I'll see ya later. (He got up to leave but Keith grabbed his arm and made him sit back in the chair)  
  
Ke: No you started this and you are going to finish this and I think your mom would want o to know too she is a woman and has good advice about this sort of thing ( he smiled.  
  
L: fine he said and quickly retold everything that he had just told Keith ( he set back and let his mom take it all in before he began again. ) Like I said all these feeling are making me wonder if I like Haley.  
  
Ka: Honey of course you like Haley you have been best friends all you like you shouldn't let Nathan come between you two and I thought you were dating Brooke?  
  
L: No mom you don't understand I still like her as my best friend but I want more from her I think I am in love with her and that's why I broke up with Brooke ( he said as he interrupted).  
  
Karen and Keith just looked at each other and smiled they had always known that Haley and Lucas were meant to be together they were just waiting for them to realize it.  
  
L: what's with the look he asked (slightly annoyed that they were smiling while he was pouring his feelings out to them)  
  
Ke: Look Lucas ever since you and Haley were little you have hung out with each other all the time. We have known for the longest time that you and Haley had feeling for each other and we didn't want to push you into anything so we sat back and watched hoping that one of you would eventually figure it out.  
  
L: But how did you know I didn't even know?  
  
Ka: Honey every time Haley walks into a room your eyes light up when you see her as do her's when she sees you. You need to go talk to her regardless of what you saw you need to go talk to her she deserves that and so do you. (She hugged her son) and said now go talk to her before she gets away.  
  
As Lucas left Keith turned to Karen and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Ka: what are you looking at my eyes for (she said nervously)  
  
Ke: Oh nothing I have just wanted to do something for a long time and now that I have heard what you told Luke to do about Haley I just got up the nerve to do it.  
  
Ka: Wha.... (He didn't even let her finish before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, when he finally let her go a gasping for air) she said what was that?  
  
Ke: Oh nothing he said as he blushed really wanting to do it again. So, What do you think about that? (Hoping that she wasn't going to reject him)  
  
Ka: Well what am I supposed to think you just kissed me like that out of the blue and you want an answer now?  
  
Ke: (he felt his heart breaking and didn't know what to say) I guess yeah he said (with his head down getting ready to walk out when he felt her hand on his, he turned around with a smile) I thought you were going....  
  
Ka: It's my turn now (she said interrupting and pulling him towards her and kissing him. She stopped for just a second and shut the door then went back to Keith) 


	7. chap 7

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 7 Thursday  
  
Lucas started to walk home trying to figure out what he was going to say to Haley or at least how he was going to say it.  
  
Lucas POV  
  
I just don't understand how am I supposed to tell my best friend in the whole world that I am in love with her. I should have realized this earlier, but now she is going out with Nathan and I even heard her say that she was in love with him. (Lucas unaware of his surroundings didn't notice that Haley was walking towards him she was thinking also and didn't notice him either.)  
  
Haley POV  
  
Now I am back at square one with no boyfriend and at the moment no best friend. What am I going to do? How can I tell Lucas how I feel if he won't even talk to me, I guess that's what I deserve after what I said to him on Monday. He won't listen to me god knows I have tried to. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was about to hit Lucas head on. SMACK!  
  
Haley was on the verge of tears when she ran into Lucas and was kinda glad because now she had a reason to look like she was about to cry.  
  
L: Hey sorry are you okay all the anger he had, had towards her from Monday drifted away when he saw that she was hurt. ( he hated to see her when she was hurt it was like someone ripping out his heart)  
  
H: It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going.  
  
There was an awkward silence and neither of them knew what to say. L and H (at the same time): Look we need to talk. They both kind of laughed and knew things were getting better.  
  
H: How about we talk tonight we can have a movie night like we used to.  
  
L: that sounds great meet me at my house around 6 you can pick out your favorite movies and I will get the food. ( he felt happier already but was still unsure how he was going to tell her how he felt)  
  
H: That sounds good I'll meet you there in at 6. (She felt a little better also) They hugged and went their separate ways.  
  
Lucas headed back to the garage to tell Karen and Keith what was going on tonight. When he arrived at the garage he noticed that the door was shut that didn't bother him because he always just walked in. When he walked in he was shocked but very happy and a little uncomfortable. His mother was leaning with her back against the wall and she was kissing Keith and not just a kiss but a KISS!  
  
L: Umm sorry  
  
Karen and Keith both pulled away from each other rather quickly and were at a loss for words.  
  
L: I just wanted to tell you that I am going to talk to Haley tonight we are having a movie night so if you could ummm stay out later or something. (With that he just walked out the office and closed the door)  
  
Ke: I better go after him and make sure everything is all right.  
  
Ka: You do that she only let him leave after she had given him another kiss.  
  
Ke: Lucas where are you?  
  
L: over here  
  
Ke: Look Lucas I know what you just saw may come as a shock but I really like your mother and I hope this isn't to weird for you.  
  
L: Look man you know how you told me that you could tell that I like Haley because of my eyes well it's the same with you and my mother I could tell she liked you and that you liked her. I am really happy for the both of you I couldn't have hoped for a better person for my mom than you.  
  
Ke: that's great now I gotta go get back to your mom we need to talk about what is going to happen now. ( he hugged Lucas and walked away)  
  
This time Lucas set out for home and watched where he was going. He still had to figure out how he would tell Haley that he loved her. 


	8. chap 8

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Haley was walking home from the video store where she had picked out Lucas and her's favorite move Austin Powers in Goldmember.  
  
Haley POV: I know that bother Peyton and Nathan are right and that I need to tell him how I feel about him, but how can I after what I told him earlier. I'll just apologize for what I said and figure out what to tell him later he is still dating Brooke any ways.  
  
Lucas was already at his house picking up , He had never cleaned up before because Haley was like family and it didn't matter what the house looked like. This time was different though he felt weird around her and when he finished he sat down on the couch and started to think.  
  
Lucas POV: Haley has always been there for me. She was there when he started dating Julie and she was there when Julie moved away. Julie was great she was his first girlfriend he would always remember her.  
  
FLASHBACK: He walked into school heading to his locker to get his stuff then he was going to go see Haley. When he got to his locker a note fell out, he reached down to pick it up to read it. It said:  
  
Dear Lucas:  
I have known you for a longest time. I have always felt that there was something between us and I really like you. Come and Talk to me before school!  
Your Know Who He had automatically thought of Julie because he liked her and he thought that she liked him. He went to talk to Haley and tell her the good news. When he did he thought she looked upset, but preoccupied with Julie and the letter. He went and found Julie before school like the note said. L: Hey Julie how's it going?  
  
J: Fine you?  
  
L: Great, look I need to talk to you.  
  
J: Bout what?  
  
L: I got your note and I wanted to tell you that I like you too.  
  
J: I like you Lucas I always have I hope you will still go out with me, but I have to tell you I have no idea what you are talking about when you say you got my note. I didn't send you any note.  
  
L: I wonder who did then I am so embarrassed... wait you like me too.  
  
J: Yeah Luke I like you to, how about you forget about the note and take me out this weekend instead.  
  
L: ( I really wanna know who this not is from, but I also wanna go out with Julie oh well I'll figure it out later.) Yeah that sounds great.  
  
END FLASHBACK!  
  
Lucas POV (cont.): I never did get around to figuring out who left the note.(something just clicked in his head he remembered what his mom had said about how Haley had always liked him) It was Haley who had left him the note that's why she looked upset how could I have been so stupid she must have been hurt every time the three of them hung out. (He said aloud and he ran upstairs to get something before Haley arrived!) ( he came back down just in time Haley had just walked in) (They both smiled at each other and Lucas said) Are you ready? (Asking both Haley and himself the same question)  
  
H: yeah lets get started! 


	9. chap 9

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
L: alright you go put the movie in and I will get the popcorn  
  
H: sounds good to me  
  
Lucas went into the Kitchen and started the popcorn.  
  
Lucas POV: ( he read the note to himself and couldn't get over how stupid he had been when he was younger) This is even Haley's handwriting I see that now I guess I just never really thought of her that way before until I felt like I was going to lose her. I need to make this up to her, but how? ( he was interrupted by the microwave going off, he shoved the note in his pocket and went back into the other room.)  
  
H: hey stranger what took you so long?  
  
L: Nothing you now those microwaves they take the longest time to pop popcorn. So what movie did you get for us tonight hope not a chick flick.  
  
H: No smarty pants I got Goldmember our favorite.  
  
L: well pop it in and lets get started. ( He sat on the couch and Haley sat on the opposite end.)  
  
About 1/3 way through the movie Lucas looked over and noticed that Haley was cold. He grabbed Haley around that waist and dragged her over to him and put the blanket over top of them.  
  
H: What do you think your dong Mr. Scott? she said laughing  
  
L: You looked like you were cold and I was comfortable and didn't want to move so I just dragged you over here! H: You lazy bum( she said playfully punching him.) I was comfortable too.  
  
L: I guess you will have to just get over it and get comfortable over here.  
  
A Little while passed and Haley just didn't feel right. They still hadn't talked about what she said earlier in the week. She stopped the movie and turned to him.  
  
L: what did you do that for I was watching it?  
  
H: Look we need to talk about what I said. I...  
  
L: it's okay I understand now you don't have to say anything.  
  
H: No I need to say this and promise you won't interrupt me. Please!  
  
L: Okay shoot  
  
H: I don't know why I said that I didn't mean any of it I was just.. ( She tried to finish but she couldn't she just started crying)  
  
Lucas wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down he just couldn't take it when she cried.  
  
H: Just scared.  
  
L: But why? Was it me ( he said as his eyes started to well up with tears)  
  
H: no it wasn't you it was everything. This year everything changed we started hanging out with the popular people and we started to drift apart.  
  
L: we will never drift apart Haley you are my best friend and I never want to lose you ever.  
  
They both calmed down and started the movie again. They were resting peacefully on the couch and Lucas couldn't stand it anymore he had to tell Haley how he felt. He stood up took the note out of his pocket and handed it to Haley with out a word.  
  
Haley POV: Oh God why does he still have this and why is her giving it to me? H: what's this?  
  
L: I think you know what it is.  
  
H: It's that note that Julie gave you isn't it? Why do you still have it?  
  
L: Julie never gave me a note and I still have it because I always wanted to find out who it was from and now I know.  
  
H: Who? ( she asked very nervously afraid of what was going to happen next)  
  
Lucas didn't even answer her he just grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him, he slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Haley didn't object to any of this because this is what she had wanted for so long. She slid her hands through his hair urging him to continue. They only quit because each of them need to come up for air.  
  
H: what was that? She said trying to catch her breath!  
  
L: he smiled sheepishly and said Oh nothing just something I have wanted and needed to do for a while.  
  
H: well Mr. Scott I think I can satisfy your wants and needs for you and pulled him down to the couch with her for more kisses.  
  
L: Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to rush you? (Hoping she would say yes)  
  
H: Oh you have now idea how much I want this she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ( she had yearned for this for a long time and tonight she was going to receive his kisses with out objecting or analyzing anything) 


	10. chap 10

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 10 Lucas and Haley remained on the couch for another ten minutes before they reluctantly pulled away from each other.  
  
H: we need to stop what if your mom walks in on us. ( she said trying to get off the couch without much luck.)  
  
L: Ahhh who cares I don't wanna move. Why can't we just stay like this the rest of the night?  
  
H: We have to the house is a mess and I have never left this house a mess! Ever! (She was finally able to get off the couch) Come on help me clean up then we can get comfortable again. (She said batting her eyes)  
  
Lucas was up in and instant helping. He started to fix the couch when all of a sudden something hit him. He turned around just in time to get hit in the face with popcorn.  
  
L: Oww he said jokingly and started to run after Haley to tickle her. Haley realizing what was going to happen started to run but didn't make it he caught up to her and tackled her onto the couch. Tickling her everywhere.  
  
H: NO she screamed through the laughter.( Lucas knew just where to touch her to make her jump and squirm.)  
  
L: You started this now you have to pay the consequences.  
  
H: Okay... Okay... I'll... pay..., but... please... STOP!  
  
L: If I stop what are you going to give me? ( he said with a twinkle in his eye)  
  
H: Umm let me think. How about this she said as she pulled him into a kiss and unknowingly to Lucas she was slowly getting up off the couch and then she was off and separated herself from Lucas.  
  
L: Hey that's not fair u can't do that.  
  
H: do what she asked innocently  
  
L: you can't use your sex appeal that's just wrong he said frowning.  
  
H: I guess you will just have to teach me a lesson if you can catch me she said as she sprinted up the stairs.  
  
L: I'm gonna get you as soon as I catch he said jumping off the couch and heading after her..  
  
Haley get to his room first and tried to shut the door, but Lucas was to quick for her and pushed the door open with little effort. Haley ran for the closet but he grabbed her before she could get half way there. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was too strong and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her. Haley made the kisses more passionate and tried to push away, but she couldn't.  
  
L: your not going to get away from me this time at least not with that trick. He smiled.  
  
H: aww come on you have to let me breath or else you won't be able to kiss me anymore she winked.  
  
Lucas let her go but reluctantly. To his amazement Haley didn't start to run again she pushed him to the bed and began to kiss him. After a couple minutes she got up and Lucas looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
H: If I a going to spend the night like usual you need to give me some clothes because I can't sleep in these she said pointing at her clothes.  
  
L: Okay fine, but you have to promise to come back and not run downstairs I'm getting tired of running after you, but I will if I have to. That's one of the perks of being on the basketball team I have to run a lot! He said with a huge grin as he handed her something to wear.  
  
Haley went to go change and decided she would go back to see him because like he said he could run after me. Haley walked back into the room she heard a whistle and started to blush.  
  
L: Damn girl you look great I never thought anyone would look that good in my clothes.  
  
H: Oh shut up she said as her face turned beet red.  
  
L: I'm serious now come on over here so I can kiss you.  
  
H: Gee you really know how to charm a girl don't ya? ( she said as she walked over and hit him with a pillow).  
  
L: Hey what was that for I just wanna get to know you better he commented as he pulled her over top of him.  
  
H: Okay, you can, but we need to talk.  
  
L: Bout what?  
  
H: Look Lucas I have loved you for the longest time and this is all new and I don't want to ruin our relationship before we even get started. I want to take this slow so that we can learn even more about each other than we already know.  
  
L: I wouldn't have it any other way. We can go at any pace you want on one condition.  
  
H: And what is that?  
  
L: I get to kiss you all I want. He said as he kissed her.  
  
H: I think we can work that out Mr. Scott  
  
With that said they couldn't get enough of each other and neither of them cared the Lucas's mom could come home at any minute. 


	11. chap 11

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Fifteen minutes later and a lot more kissing Haley finally pulls away from Lucas.  
  
L: What are you doing?  
  
H: I want to go finish the movie come on we can lay on the couch.  
  
L: Fine I'll be down in a sec let me change first.  
  
H: Okay fine don't keep me waiting to long ( she said seductively)  
  
Haley went down stairs and began picking everything up and Lucas went to change. Haley sat down on the couch, curled up in a blanket and started the movie when Karen and Keith walked in holding hands.  
  
H: And where have you two been tonight.  
  
Ka: Oh no where just dinner, dancing and all that fun stuff.  
  
Ke: Where's Luke?  
  
Just then Lucas came down the stairs.  
  
L: Right here Uncle Keith, how come your home so early?  
  
Ke: We got tired, dancing took a lot out of us. What have you guys been doing?  
  
H: Nothing just watching a movie, hanging out you know the usual stuff.  
  
Karen looker over at her son with a question in her eyes. Lucas knew the question the moment Karen looked at him and just smiled and nodded . Haley saw this exchange and got really confused when Karen came running over to her. Ka: Aww Honey I am so happy for the two of you .  
  
Just then Haley realized that they knew about her and Lucas.  
  
H: thank you I am glad you are happy, but how did you know?.  
  
Ke: We cornered Lucas in the garage and made him talk to use and tell us what was going on.  
  
Lucas Yeah they helped me realized that I should tell you how I felt and then they helped each other (he said with a grin)  
  
Ka: Lucas Hush! :-) (she said as she laughed)  
  
H: What is he talking about?  
  
L: After I bumped into you I went back to the garage to tell Mom and Keith to be back late because we needed to talk. When I got there the door was shut and I just walked in like I normally do and Mom and Keith were up against the wall making out.  
  
H: How cute. I knew you two would get together or at least I hoped that you would.  
  
Ka: Lucas can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen. Keith you stay here.  
  
Once in the kitchen Karen hugged Lucas.  
  
L: mom what do you want? Haley and I are going to finish the movie.  
  
Ka: look Lucas I know that you and Haley have been friends forever and I know that she spends the night over here, but now it is different you two are together and I don't want you two do rush into anything.  
  
L: I know what you mean mom and trust me. Haley and I have already talked about what we both want and we decided that we were not going to rush into anything and take our relationship slow.  
  
Ka: Okay I am so proud of you for being so responsible. Now go back in there and tell Haley I said goodnight and tell Keith to come in here we are going to leave you two alone.  
  
L: Night Mom Love ya.  
  
Lucas went into the other room and Keith left telling them both goodnight.  
  
L: Now where were we (he said as he pulled her close to him.)  
  
H: I think we were right about here she said as she kissed him. Lucas what are you going to do about Brooke.  
  
L: What do you mean?  
  
H: well we are dating and you are dating her also!  
  
L: No I'm not I broke it off with her today, but what about you and Nathan?  
  
H: we are done he understood and wished me luck with you.  
  
L: Well I may have to thank my little brother tomorrow.  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up and went to school the next day hand in hand. 


	12. chap 12

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 12 The next morning Lucas woke up before Haley. She was still in his arms and that sun was shining through the window onto Haley.  
  
Lucas POV: I can't believe it Haley and I are finally together. I never thought it would happen. I should have known that the note was from her, but then I hadn't realized my feelings her.  
  
Haley woke up and saw that Lucas was staring at her she suddenly becomes very self conscious.  
  
H: Why are you staring at me? Am I drooling or something? L: No Hales you are not drooling. I am just looking because I like what I see. (He starts nuzzling her neck) H: yeah yeah that's what they all say...(Haley sees that Lucas is trying to kiss her and puts a hand against his chest to stop him and smiles)...What do you think your doing? L: Well I was trying to kiss my girlfriend hoping she would want to kiss me. H: I do, but trust me it won't be pretty both of us have morning breath. L: I think I will take my chances (He starts to lean in again only to be stopped again by Haley) Come on Haley I don't care about your breath. H: But I do. Neither of us is going to kiss the other until we brush our teeth. Lucas sensing that he isn't going to get any where with talking decides to take matters in his own hands by tickling Haley H: Come on Lucas cut it out that's not fair, We nee.... Lucas sees that Haley is distracted and finds the perfect opportunity to capture her mouth with his. Just as things start to heat up Lucas pulls away and starts to role out of bed. H: Hey where are you going we aren't through here. L: I changed my mind I think you were right about the whole morning breath thing. ( He says with a smile) Haley knows that he is kidding and plays along H: Oh come on it isn't that bad. Let me try again I did just wake up. L: Okay (He says with exasperation) Haley leans over and begins to kiss him but after a few seconds Lucas pulls away. L: (With a smile on his face) Sorry just not doing it for me. Haley leans over and straddles his waist pinning his arms to the bed. H: Well your just going to have to suffer through it then because I'm not done with you yet. L: If I must I must. He wrestled his arms free and wrapped them around her waist to pull her closer. They continued to kiss only coming up for air. They finally had to pull away because Karen was calling from downstairs. H: I guess we should get ready. L: yeah you go ahead I'll head downstairs you can get ready. H: Alright Now leave so I can get dressed. Lucas goes downstairs while Haley takes a shower and gets dressed after she comes down Lucas goes up and gets ready. After they both finish their breakfast they say goodbye to Karen and get in Lucas' truck and head off to school. They arrive at school a little while later and walk into the school. Mostly everybody had already heard about the break ups between Lucas and Brooke and Nathan and Haley so they weren't surprised to see Lucas and Haley walk into school holding hands because they all knew that Lucas and Haley would eventually end up together. The one person who is surprised is Brooke. While Lucas and Haley and at her locker she makes a sound of disgust and turns to Peyton. B: I can't believe he left me for her. P: Come on Brooke you saw the way he looked at her it was obvious that he liked her. They make the perfect couple and I don't think that anything can come between them. I gotta go meet up with Jake I will see you in class. Peyton walks away and leaves Brooke with her thoughts. Brooke POV: "So they are the perfect couple? We shall see about that I will get Lucas back if it's the last thing I do." Brooke gives a look of disgust in Lucas and Haley's direction and walks away.  
  
TBC!  
  
Finally here you go I am sorry for the delay. I haven't felt like writing lately. I promise to update more. Till then. ~lovelynebula~ 


	13. chap 13

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
The next couple of weeks went by quickly for Lucas and Haley. Their relationship went back to the way it was before Lucas joined the team or any of the other drama happened, but their relationship with each other grew stronger everyday they were together. Lucas and Haley even forgot about Brooke because she had said nothing to them since the day that Lucas broke up with her. Little did they know it was all about to change.  
  
September 18th 2004, Thursday Lucas and Haley's one month anniversary  
  
At School:  
  
L: I can't wait until tonight. One Month today!  
  
H: I know it feels like it has been so much longer since we have been best friends all our lives  
  
L: Well I gotta go to class. I will see you during second.  
  
H: Bye Bye. See ya.  
  
With that Lucas leaned in and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek and a hug, before he headed to his class. When Haley turned around she saw a note on the ground next to her feet and she picked it up and thought that it was from Lucas. Thinking that it was for her, she picked it up and began to read it. It read:  
  
Hey Sexy, I am so happy that you finally decided to come back to me. I knew you would get tired of Tutorgirl soon enough. Can't wait till later tonight.  
XOXOXOXO,  
Brooke  
  
Haley felt like she was going to cry and put the note in her pocket because she knew that Lucas would never do that to her, but she was going to get to the bottom of the note before the day was over. Once Haley got to her first period she forgot all about the note with all her work. At last she had a free moment and remembered the note she looked at her watch and saw that Lucas was getting ready to finish with practice and she was going to meet him on the bleachers, She gathered up her stuff and walked towards the gym.  
  
MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE LOCKERS: Lucas has just walked out of the guy's locker room and was heading toward the gym to wait for Haley he couldn't wait until tonight. He had everything planned to perfection. Just then he stopped ahead of him he saw Brooke was waiting for him.  
  
Lucas P.O.V.: ARRGGHH! What is she doing here. I know we haven't talked since I dumped her, but i don't want to deal with her today. Talking to her will only upset me and i don't want to be upset when I meet up with Haley. Maybe i can sneak away before she sees me. Lucas tried to turn around quickly to head Haley so they wouldn't have to have a confrontation with Brooke, but it was too late she had already seen him.  
  
B: Hey Sexy! Where are you off too?  
  
Lucas P.O.V.: SHIT! Now I guess i will have to talk to her.  
  
L: I'm gonna go meet Haley we have plans. So I'll talk to ya later  
  
B: Well I just want to talk for a little while and I know that we haven't talked since we broke up so I just want to clear things up so we can be friends.  
  
L: Okay let's talk.  
  
B: I know that you broke up with me to go out with Haley and now that you have you can come back to me. I know you aren't as happy with her as you were with me. We had so much more fun together.  
  
L: No Brooke. I am not coming back to you. I have plenty of fun with Haley and I love her. I would never hurt her.  
  
Brooke starts to walk toward Lucas and stops right in front of him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and starts to lean froward. Lucas puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her but Brooke just keeps coming forward. She suddenly sees Haley and makes it look like Lucas pulled her to him and kisses him.  
  
Meanwhile: Haley got hung up at the library helping Janet with a problem from algebra. She has just turned to corner and sees Lucas leaning against the wall with his hand on Brooke's shoulder and that he is pulling her toward him. The next thing she sees is that Lucas a kissing Brooke. Haley stood there in shock for a couple seconds and then runs the other direction..  
  
TBC..... 


	14. chap 14

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
As Haley ran down the hall she felt as though her heart was broken. Haley wasn't even looking where she was going and ran straight into someone. Sending her books flying and her to the floor. When she looked up she saw Nathan, who was looking at her with concern in his eyes. Then he started to help her up.  
  
N: Haley are you okay. I'm sorry I didn't see you.  
  
H: Yeah I'm fine  
  
All of a sudden Haley burst into tears and her knees went weak. All that kept her from falling on the ground again was Nathan's arms. He stood her up and hugged her trying to get het o calm down.  
  
N: Haley you need to calm down and breath. Just start at the beginning and tell me what is wrong. Haley started to calm down and stopped crying still hugging Nathan.  
  
MEANWHILE back at the gym:  
  
Lucas shoved Brooke away and stepped back.  
  
L: What the H*** do you think your doing. I told you I love Haley and I would never do anything to hurt her. I told you that we were over. I am never going to leave Haley for you.  
  
B: Oh come on Lucas you know you want me.  
  
L: Your wrong there Brooke. I don't want you. I stopped wanting you the day that I started wanting Haley. I gotta go.  
  
Lucas started to walk away, but Brooke grabbed his arm.  
  
B: You don't mean that  
  
L: Yeah I do Brooke. Now Let Me GO!  
  
Brooke let go of Lucas' arm and watched as he started to walk away.  
  
Brooke P.O.V.: Well Well! Seems that my little Lucas has outgrown me. Well if I can't have him then that little B**** Tutorgirl sure won't have him.  
  
BACK IN THE HALLWAY With Nathan and Haley: Haley has stopped crying and Nathan is just holding her and waiting for her to tell him who made her cry. This is how Lucas saw them when he stopped dead in his tracks after seeing them in each other's arms. He immediately thought back to this morning. Just before he went to class he turned around to get one last look at haley. He saw her reading a note and even from far away he could still see many different emotions cross her face. She quickly put the note away and he could tell that she was worried.  
  
Lucas P.O.V.: I can't believe it that note must have been from Nathan. That is why she looked so worried she wants to date him again. I'll Kill him. He can't take Haley away from me now that I just got her.  
  
Lucas quickly walks over to Nathan and Haley. Nathan sees him and starts to talk but doesn't get a chance to finish.  
  
N: Hey Lu.....  
  
Lucas pulls Haley away and punches Nathan knocking him on the ground. He starts to hit him again but Haley stops him.  
  
H: Lucas No don't do this. He didn't do anything.  
  
L: Fine Haley I won't hit him. But I am through with him and you. You want to go back to Nathan so bad go ahead and date him. See if I care.  
  
Lucas gets his bag and starts to walk away Haley calls After him once. H: Lucas Wait. But he doesn't stop and just keeps going down the hall. Haley watches him walking away and starts to cry again. 


	15. chap 15

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 15 Nathan gets up and checks his jaw to make sure it isn't broken then he walks over to Haley to calm her down and to try and get her to talk.  
  
N: Haley what was that about. I thought he was okay with us being friends.  
  
H: I thought so too. I don't know what happened. OMG how is your jaw, is it broken?  
  
N: No it's fine. Now tell me what's going on.  
  
Haley began to tell him everything, but Nathan only caught every other word and couldn't figure out what was happening because Haley was still crying.  
  
N: Haley i can't understand you let's go and sit somewhere and you can tell me when you stop crying.  
  
H: No I need to go talk to Lucas. I have to figure out what is going on, but I don't know where he went.  
  
N: Okay I will go see if I can find him, but is he hits me again I am going to hit him back. Try to calm down and I will tell Lucas to come and talk to you.  
  
With that Nathan walked away in search of Lucas. Just then Brooke came out of her hiding place from where she had been watching everything unfold.  
  
B: Well, Well looks like everything worked out in my favor.  
  
H: Brooke just go away! I don't fell like dealing with your S***.  
  
B: Aww poor Tutorgirl! She can't have the man she wants. Well now you know how I feel.  
  
H: Brooke you don't feel. You never have.  
  
B: Well at least I didn't drive my man away. Although not into my arms. At least part of my plan worked you are no longer together.  
  
H: YOU PLANNED THIS. She says between clenched teeth with the heat within her rising.  
  
B: Yep I sure did! And it came off better than I thought it would. I never thought that you would run into the arms of Nathan after you saw me kiss him that was just an added bonus. Now Lucas will come back to me just as I had planned.  
  
Haley walked over to Brooke and pushed her against a locker.  
  
H: He will never come back to you. I'll make sure of that. B: Whatever you say Tutorgirl.  
  
H: DA**IT will you stop calling me that My name is HALEY NOT TUTORGIRL. YOU SLUT!  
  
B: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A SLUT YOU PAIN IN MY A**!  
  
With that Brooke punches Haley and with one of the many rings she is wearing cuts Haley across her cheek. Haley retaliates by punching Brooke and giving her a black eye. They begin to scratch and pull hair resulting in a full blown out Cat Fight. Peyton comes along and with seeing the fight she rushes toward Brooke and Haley and pushes them apart.  
  
P: WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU TWO AT EACH OTHER"S THROATS?  
  
H: Nothing now. I gotta go BYE!  
  
Haley starts to walk away and turns around one last time and says "Remember Brooke it will never happen" and she turns and starts walking down the hall. Peyton is still clueless as to what is going on but hears Brooke growl and turns to her.  
  
P: What have you done?  
  
B: Nothing just some unfinished business that I just finished.  
  
Brooke just turns the opposite direction and walks away. Throughout all of the commotion the note that caused this whole thing fell out of Haley's notebook and Peyton sees it and goes to pick it up and reads it.  
  
TO NO ONE: P: So Brooke has been scheming again. Well this time she isn't going to win.  
  
Peyton folds the note and puts it in her pocket and walks away.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Nathan found Lucas only a few minutes earlier and they have already started throwing punches.  
  
N: Look man I didn't come here to fight you.  
  
L: Then why did you come?  
  
N: Because Haley is upset. All I know is that she wants to talk to you. Gods know about what after what you said to her. I'm outta here.  
  
Nathan turns and walks to his car and leaves, leaving Lucas still standing in the parking lot. After a few seconds Lucas walks back into the school in search of Haley to find out what is going on. When he gets to where he left her that is no one there. He shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the school gets in his truck and goes home. 


	16. chap 16

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
On his way home Lucas had this feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right. He drove over to Haley's house and knocked on the door. No one answered but he knew that she was there.  
  
L: Haley come on we need to talk. Please come down.  
  
No Answer  
  
L: Haley Please.  
  
No Answer  
  
L: well at least come tonight I need to know what is going on.  
  
After getting no answer the last time he got back into his truck and went home. At eight o' clock Lucas drove to the café. The place was deserted because Karen had closed for the night knowing that Lucas and Haley planed on celebrating their anniversary there. He walked upstairs and sat on the roof and waited for Haley. About and hour later Haley hadn't showed up yet and Lucas figured the she wasn't coming and got into his truck and drove over to her house. He again knocked on the door, but no one came. He finally gave up and went home.  
  
Haley was upstairs in her room trying to figure out what she was going to do. About five minutes after she heard Lucas leave her phone rang. She knew it was him and didn't even bother to answer it. Lucas waited until the answering machine kicked in and started to leave a message.  
  
L: Look Haley talk to me. I want to know what is gong on. If you care about me you'll tell me.  
  
Haley was just about to pick up the phone when Lucas began to speak again.  
  
L: At least after what you did to me today you could talk to me! Whatever Bye  
  
After he hung up Haley got so frustrated she started yelling!  
  
H: AFTER WHAT I DID. THAT ARROGANT A**! I WASN'T THE ONE KISSING BROOKE. NATHAN WAS JUST BEING A FRIEND. WHICH IS ALL WE ARE AND ALL WE WILL EVER BE. THAT STUPID S.O.B., HE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE HE WAS EXACTLY FENDING OFF BROOKE. EVEN IF BROOKE PLANNED THE WHOLE THING SHE COULD HAVE STOPPED KISSING HER SOONER!  
  
As soon as Haley finished yelling she started to cry again. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow would be better than today.  
  
H: Happy anniversary to me!  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
Haley woke up and got ready to go to school. She needed to get to school early to go to the library  
  
H: Man! I don't know what came over me yesterday. I have never gotten into a fight before. But after what Brooke did to me she deserved every scratch.  
  
Haley didn't normally wear a lot of make-up to school, but today she had to in order to cover of the small scratch from Brooke's ring.  
  
Once Haley got to school she went to the library and finished some research. Next she went to her locker to get the necessary things for her class. As she closed her locker and was about to leave Peyton and Nathan came up to her.  
  
P: Hey Haley how are you doing.  
  
H: Fine. Look I want to explain what happened yesterday. I don't know what came over me.  
  
P: There's no need. I found the note it fell out during all the commotion and I explained to Nathan what happened.  
  
N: Yeah, but what I don't understand is why you came running into the hall crying in the first place.  
  
H: Well the note is what started it all. I was supposed to meet up with Lucas after your practice and we were going to start celebrating our anniversary. Any ways, I got held up at the library and when I got to the gym I saw Lucas and Brooke kissing. Brooke made it look like Lucas was kissing her. After I saw that and Lucas hadn't pulled away yet I ran into the hall were I bumped into Nathan. But, what is still a mystery is why Lucas thought I was cheating one him.  
  
P: I don't know Haley, but I know Brooke's plan isn't going to work this time. I'm sure you and Lucas will work this all out. I bet he will come find you today. Look take care of yourself I need to go I told Jake that I would meet up with him. If it's okay with you I'm gonna fill him in on what's happening. He could probably help.  
  
H: Yeah that's fine. I'll se you later.  
  
Peyton walks away towards a classroom where she is going to Jake leaving only Haley and Nathan behind.  
  
N: Okay I am gonna head out too. Take care.  
  
H: All right thanks for everything. I don't know how to thank you after everything you have done including taking a couple of punches. She says with a laugh.  
  
Just then Lucas turns down the hall in search of Haley and what he sees shocks him. He sees Nathan and Haley hugging. All of the anger he felt yesterday immediately returns and in full force. Although the hug is very friendly that is not how Lucas sees it. He immediately turns and heads toward his first class. Not looking back at Haley or Nathan. 


	17. chap 17

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Friday  
  
Lucas tried to avoid Haley for the rest of the day. Whenever he saw her he would turn and go the other direction. When it was finally time to go to last period, he had no choice, but to see her. Lucas went into the classroom and sat in his normal seat next to Haley's.  
  
Haley had been trying to talk to Lucas all day, but every time she saw him, he was heading in the other direction.  
  
Haley P.O.V.: Finally I will be able to talk to him and tell him what really happened. He can't just want to end our relationship with out us even talking about what happened.  
  
As Haley walked into the classroom she saw Lucas sitting in his normal seat, which made Haley extremely happy because she could now talk to him. But, then she realized that Lucas was not alone. Some blond cheerleader was standing in front of his desk and shamelessly flirting with him and Lucas with her..  
  
Haley P.O.V. Continued: I can't believe this he isn't even going to wait a couple days before he starts flirting with some stupid cheerleader. Who does she think she is trying to get a date with him, we haven't even been broken up for a day. I can't really blame her though it's not as if Lucas and I are still dating, but at least normally Lucas would have the decency to wait before he dives back into the dating pool.  
  
Instead of taking her normal seat next to Lucas, Haley went to a seat next to the window a couple rows behind Lucas and looked out it not even looking at Lucas and his cheerleader.  
  
Lucas P.O.V.: Man I only started flirting with Valerie (the cheerleader) to make Haley jealous. I thought it would make me feel better, but now it has just made me feel worse than before. I can tell Haley is really upset, I mean she didn't even sit next to me and anytime before we have ever had a fight she would never sat in a different seat. I know I was being cruel when I started talking to Valerie knowing that Haley would walk in at any minute, but I never thought that she would get that upset. I really need to talk to her maybe I can get her to come over here if only Valerie would leave.  
  
Lucas told Valerie that he needed to finish something off before class started, but maybe they could talk later. She said ok and wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed to him. Lucas just took the paper and stuck it in his pocket to throw away later. When he turned around he knew that Haley had seen Valerie give him her number because she had shed a single tear and it was falling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looked out the window. Lucas P.O.V. Man I really am an ass sometimes. I can't believe I did that to her. I need to talk to her and sort things out and maybe we can go back to being friends. Why does she look so different today? Wait I know she is wearing more makeup but why? I guess I'll ask her later.  
  
Throughout the rest of class Lucas tried to get Haley's attention, but she would never look in his direction. Finally class ended and Lucas was just about to go over and talk to Haley when Nathan walked over to her. Haley looked up at him and smiled. Seeing her smile at Nathan only made Lucas mad.  
  
Lucas P.O.V.: I can't believe she just smiled at him. How could she just a second ago she was trying because of what I did and now she seems so happy only because Nathan showed up.  
  
Lucas finished getting his things together and walked out of the classroom only to run into Brooke.  
  
Back inside the Classroom  
  
N: Haley are you okay. You seemed distracted.  
  
H: Why would you say that of course I am fine.  
  
N: Haley this is your favorite class you never don't pay attention and today you didn't pay attention. Our teacher gave us two pages of notes and you didn't take a single one.  
  
Haley looked down at her desk and saw that her pen was still capped and there wasn't a single mark on her notebook.  
  
H: I guess I have been distracted. I just need to be alone for awhile and sort through everything. Thanks for your concern though. I'm sure I'll be back to normal by Monday.  
  
N: If you say so. Take care of yourself and if you need anything at all call me.  
  
H: Ok I will thank you for everything.  
  
Nathan walked away from Haley and let her get the rest of her things together. As Haley walked out of class she saw Lucas, but this time instead of the blond cheerleader it was Brooke.  
  
L: OMG! Brooke what happened to you.  
  
B: Oh just some unfinished business with some girl. If you think I look bad you should see the other girl.  
  
L: Well I am sorry about the other day. I didn't want to be so mean, but I just want to be friends and nothing more.  
  
B: That's fine. I think we are better as friends. There is less drama.  
  
Brooke had known the exact minute that Haley walked out of their class, she had seen the emotions cross his face when she stepped into the hall and she had counted on being able to tell. Brooke slowly slid her hands behind her back and help of a sheet of paper for Haley to see that said "I WIN". Just as she had known when Haley arrived she knew that Haley had seen the sign because of Lucas' change.  
  
Haley P.O.V. That Bitch! Well what else do I expect she is Brooke, but Lucas! I thought he would have noticed that i was wearing more make-up since i wear next to none all the time and ask what is wrong, but no. He doesn't ask me what is wrong, he asks Brooke. He is all concerned for Brooke and doesn't give another thought to poor little old Haley. Well she can have him for all I care. They deserve each other.  
  
Lucas P.O.V.: I can't figure out what is going on with Haley. First she is hurt with what he did in class. Then she is all happy when Nathan shows up and now I don't know what she is. She walks out of the classroom and I see her staring at us. I could tell she was hurt because of her eye had turned dark like they always do when someone hurts her. Then the next thing I know she is angry as hell her eyes go even darker and get this glint to them. A definite sign that someone has pissed her off. I don't know what to do anymore.  
  
Suddenly Lucas is snapped back to reality when Brooke puts a hand on his shoulder and sees Haley walk away.  
  
L: Sorry Brooke what were you saying.  
  
B: I said do you want to hang out this weekend.  
  
L: Yeah sure just tell me what time.  
  
B: Ok well I gotta run and start practice. I will see you this weekend.  
  
As Brooke walks away Lucas sees Haley at her locker and he can tell that she is angry. She is throwing her books into her locker, which she never does and has this look on her face that says, "Mess with me and I will hurt you. BAD!" Just then Peyton and Nathan come walking up because they are really worried. They saw Haley stalk over to her locker and can tell that something is wrong; by the way she is acting.  
  
P: Wow Haley chill out for a sec. What has gotten you into this huff.  
  
H: I'LL TELL YOU WHO THAT STUPID HOE BROOKE AND THAT ASS LUCAS.  
  
N: Haley calm down and tell us what happened.  
  
Haley took a deep breath and told Peyton and Nathan everything that happened starting with Valerie and ending with the sign.  
  
P: Wow I always knew that Brooke was mean, but i never thought she would stoop so low. Don't worry Haley everything will straighten out. I Promise if you and Lucas are meant to be together and we all know that you are. Things will work out in the end.  
  
H: Thank you guys so much. I don't know what I would have done without you with me.  
  
All of a sudden she burst into tears. Her anger was slowly fading away and leaving pain in is path.  
  
H: I'm sorry I have to go. Everything may work out in the end but right now I am not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry again.  
  
As Haley walked away from Peyton and Nathan, Lucas started walking towards them ready for a fight. He had seen Haley go from being pissed to crying and see this only made him madder than he already was. 


	18. chap 18

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
When Lucas finally reached Peyton and Nathan he was ready to throw a couple punches. As he was walking over he couldn't help, but think that Nathan had been the one to make Haley cry because she was mad until he came up then she suddenly bursts into tears.  
  
L: I'M GONNA HURT YOU FOR WHAT EVER THE HE YOU DID TO HALEY!  
  
N: What are you talking about?  
  
L: When Haley went to her locker she was pissed and when you and Peyton came up and started talking to her she bursts into tears.  
  
P: I think you should rethink what you just said because all that is causing Haley to cry is you.  
  
L: What are you talking about? She is the one that wanted to get back with Nathan.  
  
N: You don't know what the hell you are talking about man. You really need to get your facts straight.  
  
L: And how am I supposed to do that? Haley won't even talk to me.  
  
P: We can't help you with talking to Haley, but we can help you get your facts straight.  
  
L: How.  
  
N: Because if you haven't noticed we have been talking to Haley and awful lot these past two days and we know pretty much everything that is going on.  
  
L: Good finally someone will be able to explain what is going on.  
  
Peyton and Nathan explained everything to Lucas and even got a couple facts straight about what has been happening to him.  
  
L: OMG! Okay I get everything that has been going on, but that still doesn't explain why Haley has more make up on today than normal.  
  
N: Well you see. Brooke and Haley got into a fight yesterday after you went off on her.  
  
L: WHAT!  
  
N: Yeah. From what I hear Brooke can out from hiding after I left to go find you and told Haley all about her plan to have Haley see you two kissing. Then she told Haley that she was going to have you. Haley then called her a name and they started fighting.  
  
L: OMG!  
  
P: Yeah and then I came along and broke them up, Haley left, but when I asked Brooke what was going on she said that she just finished some unfinished business.  
  
L: I can't believe this I have been such an ASS!  
  
N: Yeah you have. He said as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
L: That must be why Haley was so pissed when I was talking to Brooke after class.  
  
P: Well actually no.  
  
L: What do you mean?  
  
P: It turns out that when Brooke and Haley were fighting Brooke told Haley that she would win. And today when Haley saw you guys talking Brooke held a sign behind her back that said "I WIN!"  
  
L: I can't believe her. Brooke even asked if we could be friends. I have to go talk to Haley.  
  
N: Go find her and tell her you are sorry. And Lucas if you hurt her again I will hurt you.  
  
L: Whatever Man. Thanks for everything  
  
Lucas walked away from Nathan and Peyton and was heading for his car when Brooke ran up to him with a smile and kept him from walking out the front door.  
  
B: Hey Sexy! You never told me when we are going to get together.  
  
L: Don't call me that and we will never get together.  
  
B: What are you talking about?  
  
L: Don't play stupid Brooke. Nathan and Peyton told me everything you have done to Haley!  
  
B: Wait Lucas let me explain.  
  
L: NO more explaining Brooke. Don't talk to me, don't even look at me and if you ever hurt Haley again. You will pay.  
  
With that Lucas walked out the door leaving a stunned Brooke behind him. Brooke heard someone behind her and turned around and saw Peyton and Nathan.  
  
P: I told you Brooke they are the perfect couple. You may have come between them for a day, but you can't keep them away from each other they are too in love.  
  
B: Why did you tell him? All I wanted was to have Lucas back.  
  
N: We told him because he was about to beat my ass for the damage you caused.  
  
P: Brooke just face it you can't have him. He and Haley are meant to be together. Come one Nathan give me a ride I have to go see Jake.  
  
Peyton and Nathan left Brooke in the hall to contemplate what they said.  
  
Meanwhile: Lucas is driving around looking for Haley and having no luck.  
  
TBC..........  
  
Will Lucas be able to convince Haley to take him back?  
  
A/N: Just a quick note! I am open to criticism. Jasmine if you don't mind I would like to know what parts of my story you thought were stupid. As I have said before this is my first story and I would like to know what is wrong so that I can take into consideration what you say so that I can get a better feel for writing. Thanks so much! 


	19. chap 19

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Across town Haley was sitting at a picnic table contemplating everything that had occurred over the past two days.  
  
Haley P.O.V.: A whole month had been flushed down the drain all because of one person. I knew that she wanted Lucas, I could tell every time I saw her in the hall. She would always be looking at us. I felt it strange, but I didn't really think about it because I thought that Lucas would never give her a second look. I guess I was right about that, but I also thought that he would trust me. I would never cheat on him to go back to Nathan. I don't love Nathan I never have, I have always loved him and no one has been able to change that.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Lucas has just arrived at his first destination the park. He gets out of his truck and starts to look around.  
  
Lucas P.O.V.: I guess she isn't here. But, where can she be? I need to talk to her and explain. I don't know what I was thinking when I saw her with Nathan. Haley isn't the kind of person who would cheat on me or purposely hurt someone. I guess I was just so upset at what Brooke did that I wasn't thinking straight. I have to talk to her. I can't just let her leave and not know that I love her.  
  
Back To Haley  
  
Haley P.O.V.: I guess I will have to go back to being friends with him. Brooke can have him, he doesn't want me, he will never want me the way he wants her. Brooke is beautiful and popular. I am just the best friend who he had a fling with. I will never be anything more.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Lucas has just pulled up to Haley's house and is walking up her driveway. Her parents are out of town so it won't matter if he knocks on the door.  
  
Lucas P.O.V.: She isn't here either. I know that I hurt her but I can't just sit around and let her think that I don't care about her. I want to be with her forever. I want to have a family, but most of all I want my Hales back.  
  
Lucas got back into his truck and started to drive by the café to look through the window. He got out but didn't see anyone. Everything was normal, except there was no Haley. Karen had closed the Café this afternoon to go shopping. Lucas got back into his truck and started to drive away. Just in time he looked back and saw that the door to the roof was wide open.  
  
Lucas P.O.V.: I should have known that she would have been here. Haley always comes up here to think.  
  
Lucas started walked up to the café and unlocked the door. He started to make his way to the roof.  
  
Haley P.O.V.: Without Lucas there is no point in staying here. I should just leave and let him go on with his life. He will be better off without me.  
  
Just then Lucas walked through the door and saw that Haley was dangerously close to the edge.  
  
L: NO HALEY DON'T JUMP! I'M SORRY  
  
Lucas started to run towards her in hopes of keeping her safe. 


	20. Chap 20

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Reminder:  
  
L: NO HALEY DON'T JUMP! I'M SORRY!  
  
Lucas started to run towards her in hopes of keeping her safe  
  
BACK TO THE CURRENT: :-)  
  
Haley turned around to see Lucas running toward her screaming for her not to jump.  
  
Haley P.O.V.: So now he cares how I am doing?  
  
Lucas reached Haley and wrapped his arms around her bringing her to sit on the picnic table.  
  
H: What are you doing? Let go of me.  
  
L: I thought you were going to jump.  
  
H: No, I am not going to jump, you dumbass. I hadn't even thought about it.  
  
L: Look Haley I am really sorry. I know I have been stupid for the past two days.  
  
H: Lucas I can forgive you for kissing Brooke because I know it was her fault, but I don't understand why you thought I was cheating on you with Nathan. I would never do that.  
  
L: I know that now I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was just upset with the whole Brooke thing and seeing you with Nathan I just lost it.  
  
H: Okay I guess I can forgive you for that too.  
  
L: Haley I am really sorry for how I have been acting. I just love you so much and I can't bear to think that I would have to live with out you.  
  
H: OH LUCAS! She exclaimed as she hugged him then pulled away.  
  
L: Haley I understand that you may not want to date me again right now, but can we at least be friends?  
  
H: I can't be friends with you Lucas, I....  
  
L: It's okay Haley, I understand. He said as he started to walk to the door.  
  
A/N-Hey Ya'll I know that it has been a while, but I forgot that I was posting this story here to b/c I already finished it on another website! Only one chapter left. I promise that it won't take as long for the last one! lovelynebula 


	21. Chap 21

Hey all this is my very first fan fic so let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH cast, but I wish I did:-)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (may not be now but it might be later)  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Reminder:  
  
H: I can't be friends with you Lucas, I....  
  
L: It's okay Haley, I understand. He said as he started to walk to the door.  
  
Back to the present:  
  
H: Lucas will you stop?  
  
L: Haley it's ok I told you I understand. You don't have to say anything.  
  
H: Yes I do Lucas, now sit down and shut up.  
  
L: Okay.  
  
H: I was saying that I can't be friends with you because I am in love with you. I will never be able to go back to the way things were. I want all of you. Not just your friendship, but I want the rest of it, a relationship and even eventually a family. There is no way I would ever be able to live happily without you. I love you too much to let you go.  
  
Lucas jumped up and ran over to her engulfing her into a hug.  
  
L: Oh Haley you don't know how happy that makes me. I love you too!  
  
H: Yeah Lucas I do know how happy that makes you because it makes me just as happy. She said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Lucas and Haley celebrated their anniversary a day late by going back to his house.  
  
Much Later:  
  
Lucas and Haley are still in his bed wrapped in each other's arms  
  
H: You know this was supposed to happen yesterday on our real anniversary, but you had to go and screw things up! She said laughing.  
  
L: well Haley, I think even if I had gotten you in my bed yesterday, I would have gotten you here today too with the way I feel whenever you are near me. He said as he pulled her closer to him and planted small kisses on her lips before they both drifted off to sleep. Completely happy, together and in love.  
  
8 Year later:  
  
Lucas and Haley have been married for 3 years and have bought a house in the same neighborhood as their parents. Haley is at home and is waiting anxiously for Lucas to get home from work.  
  
A few minutes later Lucas walks in the front door and is calling Haley's name. His only answer is a muffled "I'm in the bedroom. He trudges up the stairs to find Haley sitting on their bed in an outfit that drives Lucas crazy.  
  
L: What's all this?  
  
H: Well I went to see the doctor today.  
  
L: What? Why? What's wrong?  
  
Haley got off the bed and walked over to Lucas and handed him a card. When Lucas looked at her with a confused face she said, "Just open it and read it".  
  
Lucas looked at the card and on the front in Haley's handwriting was To Lucas on the inside it said "Dear Daddy, I hope you can clear your schedule in another 7 1/2 months. Love your baby" Lucas reread the card making sure that he hadn't misread anything before he looked up at Haley.  
  
L: Are you serious?  
  
H: yes I am serious. We are going to be having a baby. she squealed as he lifted her off her feet and hug her while spinning in circles.  
  
L: Oh Haley. I am so happy I can't wait to have a big family with you.  
  
H: Don't get to ahead of yourself now. We still have to get through this one.  
  
L: Don't worry we will. God you are so beautiful. I can't believe you have our child growing inside of you. he said as he ran a hand over her now flat stomach.  
  
H: I just hope you still think that in a couple of months when I blow up like a balloon.  
  
L: Don't worry I will. He said as he carried her to their bed and began to kiss her from head to toe.  
  
A/N- Hey everyone here it is, the last chapter. I hope that you like it. Ya'll have been great with your reviews. Sorry for all my grammar mistakes, grammar is not a strong skill for me and I don't think it ever will be. I hope to start a new story soon.

lovelynebula


End file.
